


Dirty Hands (Les Mains Sales)

by darklittlestories



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental D/s, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Hermit Thor, Hipster Loki, It happens...?, It's worth a google; that's why Loki's high, Lumberjack Thor, M/M, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, but not really, dark mysterious past, sub space, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is a reclusive woodsman. Loki is a hipster writing professor and Thor cannot STAND HIM. <s>Cue the hate sex.</s> It didn't really come out as hate sex. The line blurs a little, which is a gigantic personal kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/gifts), [MissNefer (thorduna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/gifts).



> Title is from a play by Sartre, because I think Loki would've read it. I haven't. But I liked the one I have read, No Exit. Which Loki would LOVE: It's the "Hell is other people" one.

The late September air had finally taken on an autumnal aspect. There was a crisp chill this morning but the earthy scent of decaying leaves and the dappled sunlight warmed Thor's mood.

Jack, his old golden retriever, was bounding around the cleared area in wide, looping laps like a pup. He kicked up a maelstrom of leaves as Thor worked. The rhythm and sound of chopping wood were steady and relaxing, and Thor grinned as the splitting-maul gave a dull thud against each block of firewood. 

Jack spooked a crow with his carousing and it took off into the canopy with ferocious beat of wings. A second bird followed and they settled in the tall ash at the east of the clearing, taunting the dog with squawking cries.

The dog followed and barked up at them, then growled and crouched low to the ground. Thor laughed, thinking old Jack looked like he was attacking the roots of the tree itself in vengeance for sheltering the smug birds. The ax-end of the maul struck nine more times before Jack gave up and skulked away to gnaw a chunk of bark that had landed ten or fifteen feet from the chopping block.

Thor grinned and merrily flipped his middle finger at the crows. They cawed at him and took flight. Now he guffawed, letting the head of the maul drop to punch into the ground. Laughter settled into a gentle smile, the flapping of wings faded as the birds flew out of sight, and the stirred leaves spiraled to the ground.

Thor placed another round of oak on the block and grabbed the maul. On the upswing he faltered when a voice startled him. He was stunned but his training had long ago become instinct. His arms tensed as he altered his grip to turn the ax from tool to weapon.

“Motherfucking shit-eating philistines! I cannot _read_ this goddamn drivel.”

The curses were hissed out in a low voice that had no trace of the twang Thor was used to hearing in Eastern Kentucky. His shock became confusion. No one came this far out, ever. If they did, Thor would have built his cabin several miles deeper into the forest.

“Bloody undergraduate imbeciles,” the bitchy voice went on, “If I have to sit through a single further instance of a dormant metaphor I’ll stab out my eyes. I will _fucking_ stab my own _fucking_ eyes with this _fucking_ pen and I will lobotomize myfuckingself." His voice dropped to a volume better suited to talking to oneself and he muttered, "Probably still wouldn’t bring me down to their level. Goddamn soul-devouring state college assfucks.”

Thor’s face wrinkled and pulled, trying and failing to settle on an emotion. He was always on alert for anyone passing near his property. But he was on guard for state troopers or the FBI or the occasional drunk hunter, not a disgruntled—what, English professor? Graduate student? He was fairly certain, anyway, that whatever kind of pretentious fuck goes this deep into the woods to throw an academic temper tantrum was not a threat.

Not a physical threat, he clarified. Five minutes more listening to the Sartre of the F-bomb here would have serious effects on Thor’s sanity.

He shouldered the ax and crept toward his unwelcome guest. It was tough going with the dry leaves, but he managed to slip closer without being heard over rustling papers and loud, dramatic sighing. And the professor was far too absorbed in his own self-important rage to look up.

 _Situational awareness of a mossy boulder_ , Thor thought.

* * *

He watched and waited, moving incrementally closer. When he reached the thick trunk of the ancient maple off the north end of his grounds he had solid cover. He peered through the clinging leaves of the neighboring lilac bush.

The professor was as pale as Thor had imagined. Paler. His skin was a luminous ivory the gothgirls Thor used to party with would (pretend to) kill for. But Thor was expecting either a wire-rimmed-glasses-and-tweed type or a tie-dye-and-patchouli hippie. This guy was sporting a look Thor couldn't classify but it looked painfully deliberate. 

Long hair curled up at the shoulders and was black as crow feathers. Thor mused  _he_ probably thought of it as raven-black or ink-black. But no roots were visible and the elegant brows arched in the same deep black color. 

Then ( _Christ, who uses “bloody” with an American accent? )_ Thor sawthe man was wearing black jeans, but they were so tight Thor wondered how he'd even gotten into them. He sat with his knees drawn up toward his chest, which offered Thor a view of slim thighs and the curve where they swelled just a little where they met his ass.

Thor's face went warm. When exactly had scoping out a stranger become noticing the guy's body? Thor felt a little creepy now. He'd come out and question the guy in a second. He was still doing... recon. And it'd been a while—a long while—since Thor'd had the pleasure of company. It was only natural that he was responding to an attractive person.

The professor's t-shirt was thin and worn. Dark gray but it probably used to be black. His knees obscured the print, but it looked like Guerilla Pou—something. Whatever. It was probably some nonsense punk band or something. Thor didn't follow music beyond the records and cassettes he'd been able to gather up in a hurry when he'd had to flee. The tapes were mostly classic rock and the albums had been his mom's and were an eclectic blend of classical, folk, and some 60s rock.

The goth-by-way-of-natural-coloring was, Thor had to admit, much prettier than the painted artifice of that old clique. The professor pushed his fingers through his hair, apparently having found an essay that was actually engaging. His fingers were long and elegant. Thor wondered if they were as soft as they looked and noticed the way the hair fell from them in heavy silken curtains before he remembered he hated this asshole.

His thickening cock disagreed but again; nature. Just a physical response. Nothing of concern.

The gorgeous asshole started scribbling notes on the essay, resting the end of the pen against his lips when he paused to gather thoughts. And shit—now Thor was noticing his mouth. It was thin but beautifully formed. It put Thor in mind of a porcelain doll. The top lip dipped down into a perfect Cupid's bow and the bottom was just a bit plumper.

They were a sweet, rosy pink and looked so soft and Thor was now cursed with an infuriating and insistent hard-on.

He considered waiting for it to abate before confronting the professor but he thought his own jeans, which fit comfortably loose  _like a normal person's_ , and his flannel should provide enough cover.

He also suspected that the moment he had to converse with the man his prick would shrink away in horror.

So he decided to approach. But the guy was just so oblivious and so arrogant Thor couldn't resist picking his way around the forest so he could spring out behind and scare the little shit's pants off—no. Fuck. No thinking about the dude's pants _being off, pushed down just enough to reveal that luscious ass as I turn it red with my palm_ —No. Nope, no, no no no.

He was going to scare the professor, have an undoubtedly irksome conversation with him, send him on his way, and then go take a very cold dip in the lake.

* * *

Thor took a deep breath and when he was practically on top of the stranger, he put a menacing growl in his already deep voice and stepped out, demanding, "What the fuck do you think you're doing in my woods?"

The guy rolled his eyes.

Then he made an obvious show of checking out Thor, dragging his gaze slowly upward as if it took actual effort to trace Thor's 6'3" frame with his eyes. His very green, very lovely eyes. And then he stretched and let his gaze linger at Thor's crotch ( _seriously? Who_ is _this fucker?_ ) as he unfolded his body and stood to his full height. The way he moved was pornographic. Thor saw as his body shifted under the second skin of clothing that he wasn't skinny so much as lithe. Lean but defined muscles slid under the white skin and when he stood straight, the guy lacked perhaps only an inch or two on Thor's stature.

He smiled the most reprehensible, shit-eating grin Thor had ever seen and extended his hand.

"Loki Layfeyson," he announced, "I am in the woods, yours evidently, grading abysmally dull papers by dreadful students and doing it in the fresh air so that at least some of my senses will be actually enjoying the activity."

Thor was flummoxed by Loki's casual air and the fact that he hadn't been startled at all by Thor's gruff reveal.

Now Loki laughed mockingly. "I apologize. You meant to scare me, I assume?"

Thor opened his mouth to reply and closed it again when he realized anything he said would be utterly stupid. Loki shot a pointed glance at his proffered hand and Thoe shook it distractedly. Yes: Soft, so very soft.

Thor's reaction brought the snickering grin to full bloom on Loki's face. When the smile touched his eyes it crinkled them up in a way Thor had to remind himself was not the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Goddamn: At least the embarrassment of not scaring the asshole had finally given his cock the message that this was not a sexual situation.

"You are aware that you're the size of a horse, Lumberjack? Hard to move quietly when you're... Well you're just ridiculously huge. But I'll give you some credit, though, I didn't hear you until you moved out from that sugar maple."

"I'm not a lumberjack, asshole," Thor said, then hesitated. "I'm... Thor. I'm cutting wood for myself. Because I'm not a professor in some cluttered city apartment or something."

Loki glared. He was incredibly great at glaring. "I'm not."

Thor tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Not a professor. I'm an adjunct." Then he looked away and mumbled something else Thor barely made out.

"What's an adjunct?" Thor asked.

A long-suffering sigh. "It's basically a part-time instructor. My field is very specific, so while I look out for better offers, I'm teaching creative writing at National in Lexington. National College? It's a beginner level class and I'm rather more advanced in my studies, so—"

Thor cut him off. "And what's a barista?"

Loki looked simultaneously like he was deeply shamed by this second job and also completely not buying the fact that Thor didn't know the word.

"A barista? I make coffees? Fuck, you've been in a Starbucks before, yeah?"

"Starbucks? Like... in Moby Dick?"

"Sweet mother of fuck!" Loki's eyes were wide with apparent horror. "How long have you been out here, Lumberjack?"

"For about, oh let's see, _none of your goddamn business_ , Shakespeare." He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his beard. "Why is there a fancy name for a coffee server?"

Loki just stared at Thor like he'd stepped out of a cave dragging his knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's Buck Stove was sounding really appealing, honestly. The breeze had picked up and the cold had sharpened. And Thor noticed Loki's t-shirt again. It read 'Guerrilla Pouvelle' and was quite thin. Thin enough that Thor could clearly see the effect the cold was having on Loki's nipples. 
> 
> Thor swallowed hard and made himself look Loki in the eye. An eyebrow arched upward and the corner of Loki's mouth twitched.
> 
> Thor's ears burned and the warmth crept into his cheeks and neck. This smirking, arrogant dick was breaking Thor's brain. His hand itched both to slap the knowing grin off his face and to roam all over that lovely lean body.

Loki's incredulity eventually settled into a vague sneer of disapproval. When Loki had stared at him for so long Thor was beginning to feel his skin actually crawl, he spoke to break the tension. 

"I'm just really not big on people, okay? If I wanted to be near the city I wouldn't live out here, would I?"

He sounded defensive and was annoyed to the edge of anger at feeling he wasn't the one in control of the conversation.

"But you do go to the city for supplies and food and such?" Loki's disdain slipped a little and he sounded genuinely curious.

"No," Thor answered. Volstagg would meet him and deliver things Thor absolutely needed—bulk food for Jack and non-perishables to supplement what Thor could hunt, fresh stock for the first aid kit—but even he didn't know where Thor's cabin actually was. Thor was not inclined to share information with a nosy almost-trespasser. Setting aside the fact that the guy was the most nerve-grating little shit Thor had ever met, the less Loki knew the safer it was for him. For everyone.

And Thor absolutely refused to stop thinking of him as _little shit._ Thor may have had only an inch on him in height, but he was nearly twice Loki's width. He seemed quite a bit younger than Thor too.

When it was evident Thor wasn't going to offer more, Loki shrugged and huffed, "Well then, Mr. Lumberjack, I'll be on my way. I'm loathe to interrupt your busy day of banging on junk with that... thing, so I'll go find a quiet spot to work." He looked around, his sharp green eyes darting and searching. 

Thor wondered if they were actually that green or if they were reflecting the color of the pines and deciduous trees that hadn't turned yet. He suspected that Loki was looking for a route out of the woods and that he was, in fact, lost.

"Would you stop with the lumberjack bit, asshole? The _thing_ is called a splitting-maul." He hoped his tone was as condescending as he intended. "The things I'm banging are called logs. They come from the trees and they make fire."

Thor's Buck Stove was sounding really appealing, honestly. The breeze had picked up and the cold had sharpened. And Thor noticed Loki's t-shirt again. It read 'Guerrilla Pouvelle' and was quite thin. Thin enough that Thor could clearly see the effect the cold was having on Loki's nipples. 

Thor swallowed hard and made himself look Loki in the eye. An eyebrow arched upward and the corner of Loki's mouth twitched.

Thor's ears burned and the warmth crept into his cheeks and neck. This smirking, arrogant dick was breaking Thor's brain. His hand itched both to slap the knowing grin off his face and to roam all over that lovely lean body. 

Loki stretched out with feline grace and then bent over to gather his bag and papers. It—that—how? How did someone so skinny have an ass that round? And he was flexible. God... his legs were straight and taut, feet flat on the ground and he'd folded himself neatly in half. 

It was completely unnecessary. He could've knelt more easily than bending over like that. And his legs were spread just a little. It was obviously a show. 

And the view was unfuckingbelievable. 

Thor squirmed a little to jostle his prick away from his zipper. (His underwear needed to be washed but laundry was planned for later.) His heart rate was getting kind of insane. The beat throbbed in his cock which was now rock solid. Was Loki flirting to taunt him or was he really interested? Thor tried to decide if he was imagining the signals but it was difficult to think.

Loki stood again, so impossibly graceful Thor wondered if maybe he was a dancer. 

He met Thor's eyes, his head tilted just slightly so he could look down his nose at Thor. "Are you inviting me to warm myself at your fire, Lumberjack?" Then he smiled and looked so shy and sweet Thor changed his mind. Not a dancer; a master actor. Possibly a part-time porno star. 

So yeah—purposeful. Extremely purposeful. But was it part of his apparent plan to destroy Thor's sanity or was he making a real pass at Thor?

His frankly aching cock didn't care in the slightest. Thor was catching on that Loki was a manipulative brat who probably always got his way. But the guy was obviously cold and didn't seem physically dangerous. 

He took a steadying breath and said, "Yeah. I mean no. Or yes. Fuck... I mean, it's getting cold. You should come in for a minute before you head back."

"Come in where?" Loki asked. The cabin was at Loki's back, and about quarter mile away. And in the autumn the logs were almost like camouflage. 

Thor moved toward Loki, put his hands gently on his shoulders and bodily turned him to face the cabin. He pointed with his arm resting against Loki's shoulder. Thor wondered when he'd decided to play along with Loki's game, and decided it didn't matter anyway.

He was always going to play.  


* * *

Loki grinned to himself when he felt those huge, warm hands cup his shoulders: The big guy was already halfway wrapped around Loki's little finger. With a gentle but strong push he moved Loki toward the direction of his cabin and Loki was very pleased his seduction seemed to be working.

Oooh... it was definitely working. Thor was unzipping his thick flannel and holding it out for Loki to slip into. The smells of fresh cut wood and a musky something that was obviously Thor enveloped Loki and he could feel his eyes glaze over. The jacket hung off of him, and the implication of Thor's size along with the delicious scent had him almost swaying on his feet.

Thor moved to his side and Loki saw his bare arms. They were goddamn beautiful. Bulging and hard and ridiculously thick.

Then the world went sideways and Loki was on his back, squinting in sunlight for a second before Thor's shadow loomed over him.  
  
There was far too much amusement glittering in those eyes and _damn_ they were blue. Like actually electric, blue-screen-of-death blue. Loki glared at the hand Thor offered, then forgot to be embarrassed or pissed off and just stared at the arm that lifted him because when it flexed it was colossal. Muscle comes from a Latin root related to 'mouse', as the Romans thought they looked like mice bundled under the skin.

Loki thought Thor's muscles were more like pit bulls. Maybe oxen.

He scowled at the root he'd tripped on and started to brush pine needles and dirt off his jeans. He'd had them tailored when he'd sold a poem to a journal that spring and he'd now recovered enough from the whole biceps distraction to be livid. But when he hazarded a look, glaring at Thor from under his eyelashes, he saw Thor's eyes following the movement of his hands over his thighs. Alright, good. Loki could work this. He slowed a little and slid his fingers along his inner thighs a little before turning, angling his hips and working up a good pout. 

"God, I've ruined the ass, haven't I?" he asked Thor over his shoulder. Thor didn't respond for a while until the fog cleared.

"No, it's not... Uh, they're not bad, you just have a little—"

"Could you?" Loki asked.

Thor went scarlet and Loki smiled.  
  
"Please? They're my favorite pair." He bit his lower lip a little; Thor was too hesitant for Loki's liking but watching him squirm and try to behave himself was heaven.   
  
Subtlety was boring, so Loki purred, "I love the way these fit."

His shy lumberjack blinked and swallowed hard then stepped (awkwardly) forward and brushed the crushed leaves and dirt from Loki's bottom. Loki arched his back, pushing his ass more firmly into Thor's hands and enjoyed a gratifying grunt in reply.  
  
Even better, Thor didn't stop.

He crowded into Loki's space and rested his mouth close to his ear. "You really are filthy, Loki, do you know that?" It was barely even a double entendre. It was just dirty and it was so, so good Loki whined in sudden, powerful arousal.

Was this guy even fucking real? Loki's eyes fell half-closed when Thor squeezed his ass, hard.  
  
"You think you know exactly what you're doing don't you, sweetheart?" He ran his thumbs along the seam of the jeans, flush against the cleft of Loki's ass.  
  
Um. Loki had thought so until about thirty seconds ago. A tingling thrill shot through him and he couldn't suppress a shiver.

"Well?" Thor growled, his beard tickling Loki's ear. "Do you want this or not?"

"Fuck," Loki breathed. "Yeah, yeah I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. There won't always be endless torment but today? More torment.  
> \------------  
> That's all I've got in me today. My mind, body, and soul are drained. I'll go recharge my mojo and try to get to the gettin' it on tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor could actually see his pupils dilate. He knew this was a physiological indicator of arousal, but he'd never seen it happen. He knew it could be a signal of a fear response as well and a hot rush of desire shot through him. Careful, he thought. He felt he was—the both were—on treacherous ground here.
> 
> Loki didn't blink when he spoke. His voice was rough under the velvety tones. "Will you take me inside?"

Thor inhaled sharply through his nose and exhaled slowly, his focus trained on the faint sting of the cold air in his nostrils. He fought to keep himself in check, too aware that his reaction to Loki was blurring the lines between attraction and anger. He couldn't think through the haze of frustration so he worked continually on his breathing.

He kept his hand curled on Loki's forearm, firm but careful, and was grateful for the buffering layer of the flannel jacket.

Loki walked in step with Thor easily when he wished, but every few minutes Thor felt him slow his pace just enough that it forced Thor to pull just a little tighter and to feel the sleek, hard muscle shift in Loki's arm. When this happened Thor could sense the wide, satisfied smile Loki flashed, though he refused to turn or to respond.

He breathed in. He stepped. He breathed out. He stepped. Faltered when Loki slowed, pulled him up to Thor's side again. A breath and a footfall, and another and another. Loki was silent, a small miracle for which Thor was excessively thankful. He was glad, too, for the bite of cool air. His blood ran fast and hot and the chill was a balm.

When they could see the cabin, Jack bounded toward Thor and his strange guest, stirring up another whirl of leaves and barking a frantic cacophony. Thor let Loki's arm drop and knelt down to stroke along the dog's back. He took a gentle hold of Jack's collar and gestured for Loki to kneel with him. Loki scoffed, and Jack barked out a sharp crack of noise. Loki rolled his eyes and took a knee in the dirt. He extended a hand with the air of a nobleman offering a ring to a peasant's kiss.

He surprised Thor with his affectionate smile when Jack twitched his cold wet nose and then a swiped his long tongue over the back of Loki's hand.

Jack appraised the interloper's boots and the treasured jeans and then, smelling Thor on the jacket Loki wore, flopped onto his back and offered the new friend his belly. Thor was momentarily offended by Jack's disloyalty but grinned when Loki dragged his long fingers through the soft white fur on Jack's tummy.

"You like dogs?"

"Better than people," Loki smiled.

"Mm-hmm," Thor agreed. "I'm a little disappointed in him, though."

Loki raised his brows.

"He used to be an excellent judge of character."

Loki made a dramatically offended face. "I have a positively _excessive_ amount of character."

"Yes," Thor deadpanned. "Very excessive." Then his mood went abruptly serious and he trained his eyes on Loki, holding the contact until he could see a slight shudder ripple through him.

Loki stared back steadily though, and Thor could actually see his pupils dilate. He knew this was a physiological indicator of arousal, but he'd never actually noticed it happenning. He knew it could be a signal of a fear response as well and a hot rush of desire shot through him. _Careful_ , he thought. He was—they both were—on treacherous ground here.

Loki didn't blink when he spoke. His voice was rough under the velvety tones. "Will you take me inside?"

Thor's thickening prick swelled up to full hardness. His gaze fell to Loki's lips and his own mouth watered when Loki darted his pink tongue out and wet them. Thor was unable to speak. He was all but panting.  
  
Loki reached for him as if approaching a feral animal. Thor felt a little like one, on his knees in the dirt, Loki on one knee and posed as if undecided whether or not to flee. His eyes moved to Thor's mouth and ran over him, taking in his shoulders, his arms, the heavy thighs and the erection tenting the soft, faded denim of his jeans. He began to speak and a soft whine escaped instead. His pale cheeks went ruddy and blotched and then he stood, slow and graceful. He lay one hand on Thor's head, petted his hair softly, and held out the other hand in offer.

Thor took hold of him above the wrist and Loki's hand closed around Thor's forearm.

When Thor stood up, Loki placed both hands flat against his chest. "Thor. Take me inside. _Please._ "

It cleared his head a little, the very clear intent and Loki's voicing it explicitly. One request, and Thor could grant it.

Thor blinked steadily and nodded.

* * *

Stepping toward the threshold of the cabin with Loki in tow was a weighty moment for Thor. He felt wildly nervous at the feeling of intrusion. Since the frame of the cabin had been completed, no one but Thor had been inside. Between Hogun’s departure after helping Thor nail the heavy tarp in place and Loki’s entrance, no human eyes but Thor’s had even seen the cabin.

Loki held himself as if he were anxious as well, but it was difficult to gauge his mood. He was both aggressively open with his lust and antagonism and also somehow closed-off.

Thor didn’t exactly trust the man. Fuck—he wasn’t sure he even liked him—but he’d let Loki manipulate him since laying eyes on him. Something might be there beyond the years Thor had gone untouched and now Loki presenting himself so wantonly, but it was too much an abstraction to examine then.

That moment, all that existed was the surreal warmth of Loki’s hand clasped in his and the desire binding them like gravity and electricity. When they reached the door, Thor opened it with his free hand and gently pushed Loki through before him. He watched Loki take in the open, neat space. Saw Loki’s eyes come to rest at the north end of the long room where Thor’s modest bed, just a platform with a mattress, sat beside a simple table and a thick fur rug on the stone floor.

Loki didn’t move toward the bed, but he turned to face Thor, eyes curious as he removed Thor’s flannel. Thor had hung antlers by the door to serve as a coat hook, and Loki moved in toward Thor to hang the jacket, pressing his flat chest and stomach flush against Thor. He sighed quietly in appreciation of Thor’s solid bulk, and arched against him.

The similarity in their heights meant that their cocks aligned and Thor grunted low and hungry.

He skimmed his hands down Loki’s sides and then around his back up to his shoulder blades, then down either side of his spine. He rested his hands on the slender waist and Loki made an impatient noise.

Thor dragged him closer and moved a hand to cup the nape of Loki’s neck. He leaned in and growled against the dark fall of hair over Loki’s ear, “Tell me what you want.”  
  
Loki whined and hissed, “Goddamn it, Thor. Everything.”

Thor fisted his hands in Loki’s hair. “Greedy little _shit_. Tell me…” he forced out through a clenched jaw, “Tell me what you want now, what you want _first_.” He took a deep breath. Then another. He let go of Loki’s hair and realized he’d dug his fingers hard into Loki’s waist. He opened his hands with no small force of will and smoothed them over Loki’s shoulders.

He managed to speak more calmly. Maybe. “It has been a long time, Loki. I’m not—I won’t last… But I have all the time in the world to go again.” Fuck, his head was spinning and it was so hard not to just thrust against the body clinging to him. “I don’t know where you need to be or when, or if… fuck. Just, look: I cannot do this right if I don’t come first, and I am going to take care of you, I am, but—“

Loki groaned and dropped neatly to his knees. He rested his head against Thor’s hip and stroked Thor through his jeans.

“Jesus, fuck,” he said, and unzipped Thor’s fly and button with a practiced hand.

* * *

Thor's cock was motherfucking glorious.

Loki was supposed to close down the shop that evening but he was not going. He wasn't leaving this cabin until he _couldn't_ walk out, and then after that until he could walk again and that made no goddamn sense and whatever, he just was staying right here on his knees all night if that's what Thor wanted and this was absolutely a cock worth getting fired over.

And he smelled like a summer thunderstorm and salt and wood and sex and Loki swallowed him so deep Thor's knees almost buckled.

Loki took the shift in weight easily and supported Thor with hands on his thighs. He dragged the tip of his tongue along the shaft as he slid off and it elicited the most sinful moan from above him so he took it in again, not all the way down this time and careful to just slide it in with the lightest touch, and no suction. He traced the length with his tongue again and it pulsed out a salty gush.

He hummed happily and Thor quaked against his hands. Loki imagined being denied sex for years, and realized he had been a few irritating months without. Years constituted actual torture, he decided, and he thrust his mouth back over Thor's prick and sucked hard as he started to bob his head. Thor lasted a few delicious passes into Loki's throat and didn't seem to notice he had two hands fisted tight into his hair. Then he started to grunt and thrust and Loki's pulse hammered furiously in his own cock and he was aware distantly that Thor was talking.

"Loki. Fuck, _Loki._ Are you ready? You okay? I'm...oh, oh fuck ah," and the last words turned into breathy moans and Loki made an acknowledging grunt and Thor came apart in a shaking mess. He pulled Loki's head in toward the honey-colored hair at the base of his cock and shot long, thick spurts down his throat.

Loki swallowed around him as Thor stuttered his hips weakly a few more times.

He stroked Loki's hair absently as he went soft, then dropped to his knees then thumped clumsily onto his ass.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't..." Thor stammered out.  
  
Loki leveled a glassy, delirious stare at him. He climbed onto Thor's lap and stared, panting.  
  
"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."  
  
Then he dropped his head onto Thor's shoulder to catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how you can never decide if you want to fuck Loki or BE Loki? Is that just me? 
> 
> Here is a story where I am Loki's brain.  
> I am not Loki's body but I completely want to borrow it to see what life is like about a foot above my eye line. Is the air cooler up there? I bet it's cooler up there. It's like really, really hot down here in my short curvy body. No idea why particularly, just... it's hot in here.
> 
> I borrowed at least two lines from Firefly here, though I paraphrased them and I borrow at least 30% of my thoughts from Firefly any given day, anyway:D


	4. Chapter 4

Loki waited and waited for his breathing to slow. His heart stammered and drummed and his mind was a loose mist, thoughts wandering without form or focus. He was _high_ , and eventually he just surrendered to it.

Thor was still breathing quickly too, his body gone relaxed and drowsy but still a firm mass of muscle beneath Loki. Loki's thighs were stretched wide around Thor's hips.

He turned his face to touch his lips against the rushing pulse in Thor's neck, and groaned softly at the strength of Thor's scent there. His cock ached, pressed hard into denim, pulled even more tightly with Loki's spread legs. The pain of it fed the trance-like arousal. He was so wet, his cock seeping fluid against the denim. He ground himself against Thor's lap, not really aware he was moving until Thor made a grunt of discomfort.

"Sorry," Loki slurred. He scooted back, but his weight pushed Thor's legs apart, ramming his leg into the zipper of his pants, still tangled at his knees. Thor made another displeased sound.

Loki moved off him, and knelt to pull off Thor's old blue jeans. The fabric was soft and Loki enjoyed the texture under his hands, the soft, worn cotton over the sturdy flesh of Thor's calves. He sat back and rested his ass on his folded legs and unlaced Thor's boots. He stripped off the socks and traced the ankle bones and shins.

Thor pulled Loki back onto his lap, positioning him on his thighs to let his sensitive, soft prick rest.

Loki slipped his hands under Thor's shirt and peeled it up to reveal his chest. He hummed happily as he pressed his hands onto the swell of Thor's pectorals. His fingers danced over his nipples and played over his clavicles. He pressed his thumbs gently against the pulse points on either side of his neck. Thor's heart rate was steadying, and his eyes were sharpening.

This close, Loki could see the thick lashes framing that shock of blue, the color piercing against the warm golden skin.

"What do you want now, Loki?" Thor's voice was even more gruff now.

Loki shivered at the sound, rumbling out of that huge chest. He was slow to respond.

"Whatever you want," he deferred, and his own voice was graveled from taking Thor's cock into his throat.

"Loki," Thor growled. "Tell me. Use that pretty mouth and all your precious words and tell me what you want, _right fucking now_."

Loki gasped with arousal. His cock spit out another thick bead of slick and a growing damp patch was visible on the dark fabric of his jeans.

"I want..." his words devolved into a low whine. He tried again, loosing a babbling stream of half-formed wishes. "I want you inside me again, my ass... I want, on my back—your bed. Pounding me, want you to bend me in half. Want you to fuck me against a wall..." This made Loki groan before he could continue the litany of everything he could imagine Thor doing to him. "Hold me up, hold me open, ah... I want, Thor—"

But Thor cut him off, and pushed Loki off his lap rough and abrupt. He stood up and Loki blinked at Thor's cock hanging thick and half-hard between his thighs. 

He yanked Loki to his feet. He pulled Loki's t-shirt over his head and fumbled at his fly—buttons, and it took far too long for Loki. Thor shoved the jeans down hard and the tight, stiff material scratched Loki's skin until he could step out of them and toe off his Converse limited editions and socks. The air prickled his skin. 

Thor's eyes took him in and Loki arched a little, pleased at the obvious pleasure Thor took in his nude body.

Then in a flash of motion Loki was in the air, Thor's huge hands cupping his ass. 

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor and clung to him, drunk on the strange feel of weightlessness and smallness in Thor's arms. His biceps bulged but he made holding Loki aloft seem effortless. Loki gripped the bunched muscles and opened his mouth against Thor's. Loki controlled the kiss as Thor walked them toward the bed.

He stopped short, and braced Loki against the wall. 

Near the bed, Thor had delineated the sleeping area with panels of smooth, dark wood. It was cool and hard at Loki's back, but the rest of his skin was warm and flushed with excitement and desire. Thor's skin was so hot Loki thought of the sun.

And what was even... there was this golden man holding Loki's tall frame like it was nothing, _Loki was nothing, he was air and wind and dreaming and a faraway moon reflecting Thor's light._

Thor'd gotten so much truth out of Loki, all he'd been able to express. He hadn't said _dreamt of this, longed for this, love your strength, how big you are, love feeling small and want you to engulf me, pin me down. Want you to make me take your weight and feel your force. Make me move how you like, want to make you feel good, want to be so good for you..._

Thor's kisses were delicious, a wet slide of tasting tongues and when their teeth knocked together lightly it shot a bolt of need straight through Loki. It was all raw, starving ferocity.

Thor let him slump down, and the short falling sensation was incredible, adrenaline threading through the flood of arousal and then Loki felt their pricks line up and press tight and Thor growled a broken moan into his mouth and Loki released another pulse of fluid.

Loki's cockhead was so wet and it was bumping up against the head of Thor's dick and they were sliding silkily now and it was sinful. He heard himself making high, breathy moans and Thor was answering with low humming and dropping heated kisses on Loki's open lips and along his jaw and neck. 

Thor's cock was weeping too and the glide was gorgeous. 

"Thor, fuck, unh, I'm close, I'm getting close already, this is so good, fuck you feel so good... Ah, oh, oh, can—can you hold me just a little longer? Can I come? Will you make me come like this? Uh," he trailed off, breathing in shallow light puffs to hold off just a second, just until Thor told him it was okay.

Thor pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily, and the hot air in Loki's face was incredible, it was deeply erotic and intimate, sharing air between them.

Thor adjusted his grip, and his fingertips were close to the cleft of Loki's ass, the force of his hands pulling Loki's buttocks apart, and that was driving Loki so close, his balls drew up tight and pleasure shocked along his spine and then Thor spoke.

His lips brushed Loki's and his words came out with hot, wet air into Loki's mouth, and he said, "Yeah, oh fuck yeah, come Loki. Let go, baby. I've got you. Let me feel it. Come, ah—fuck, come on me. _Loki_."

Loki's body thrashed and his legs shook and he came in rushing spurts of searing heat splashing and splattering Thor's prick and stomach. He jerked and thrust and smeared them both filthy and Thor held on like a rock until Loki's climax burnt itself out, licking all along his nerves and aching down to his toes.

Thor lifted him higher to clasp his hands under Loki’s ass and carry him to the bed. He manipulated Loki in his arms until he was cradled and then gently lay him on the bed. Loki’s eyes fell closed and Thor had laid down beside him.  
  
He was barely conscious when Thor pulled a thick quilt over them and pulled Loki against him. Loki rolled instinctively against Thor, slinging a leg over Thor’s and mumbled, “Still need to take care of you,” but Thor shushed him and wrapped him up in his arms.  
  
“Do you need to leave anytime soon?”

“Nah, ‘s okay. ‘M stayin’…” and then he was asleep and dreaming and everything was warmth and quiet and bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do guys ever come so hard it hurts their toes? Do other women? I have no idea but I do and it's always an orgasm that is a fucking revelation. But it might be my neurological issues.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know how you plan to write PWP then you realize you must have plot to establish the characters because it's an AU and then you're all into it but the kid is going to get off the schoolbus before you get to the dirty goodness so you just post the set-up and feel like a tease?
> 
> That. That right there happened.
> 
> Gleeful thanks to RadiatorFromSpace & Thorduna for the images and prompt [here.](http://darklittlestories.tumblr.com/post/127799576539/radiatorfromspace-fic-idea-lumberjackthor)


End file.
